The Secret of the Ice Ninja
by ninjaassassinlady123
Summary: Kiko Aoki is a girl living in the Village Hidden in the Leaves with her adoptive older brother Iruka Sensei. Read how she trains to become a Ninja all over again. But what happens if her Father gets in the way. (I'm sorry I suck at description. I would have given away some of the story. This story will not have Sakura in, so if you were hoping for that, your mistaken)


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongThis is my first fanfiction on this website so please enjoy it! Don't get angry at me, I only started watching Naruto last week, it's really good and I have a FanFiction idea for it! And removing Sakura, because I find her useless in the series. If you like her, fine, your choice, don't read. Don't start raging at me though. Rated T for language./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hahahaha! That was too easy!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...OH YEAH NARUTO!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""AaaaaaaaAaaaah!" Naruto jumped from fright and flailed his hands in the air before landing on the ground on his ass, "Where'd you come from Iruka Sensei? What are you doing here?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Looking for you asshat!" I said popping my head from behind Iruka Sensei, "Idiot."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shut up Kiko, nobody was talking to you!" Naruto growled towards me. My eyes widened in pure anger, "Why you little-!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Enough Kiko," Iruka Sensei stopped me from giving Naruto a good whack in the head, "And the question is what are you doing here? Your supposed to be in class."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm at the end of my rope Naruto, " Iruka Sensei looked down at a tied up Naruto, which i did, "You failed the last graduation test, and the time before that, tomorrow you have another chance, and your messing up again!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hm!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Iruka Sensei's face went to a very pissed of look, "FINE! BECAUSE YOU MISSED IT NARUTO! EVERYONE WILL REVIEW THE TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The whole of Iruka's class groaned and I just sat on the floor cross legged and let my brother do the work. Well, he's not really my brother, more of an adoptive brother. You see, when I was young my mother was killed by Dad and then he left. And if I ever see him I plan to kill him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You too Kiko," Iruka Sensei motioned me to line up. My eyes widened, "What?! Why do I have to?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You may be more advanced than these students but you still need to train," I glared at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This is stupid, I know this Jutsu like the back of my hand," I stand at the back of the line with my arms crossed, waiting for my turn./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright, Kiko here, lets get this done, transform!" I put my hands together and transformed into Iruka Sensei. Sensei wrote down something on his clip board, "Transformed into me, good."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""See, simple," I shrugged, "Lets see how the rest of you do."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sit back down where I was and took out my note book to draw, I always draw in these classes, cause I don't want to be here, but Lord Hokage and my brother insisted I needed expierence, before I start teaching, but I'm treated like a student because I'm imature and have tend to have violent outbrakes when I'm annoyed. I've told my brother to stop treating me like this but he's there saying 'You need to know how to treat a student!'br /br /br /"Next, Sasuke Uchiha," I looked up to see Susuke from the Uchiha Clan. Tends to be very quiet like me. Ino hates me cause she thinks I like him. Stupid git she is. Once Sasuke was called he easily transformed into Sensei./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Next, Naruto Uzumaki," I continued to watch and saw Naruto walk up. I don't really talk to him but my brother told me that he has the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within him. And emhe's /emnot a loud to know. I find that unfair since he is the one who has it in him. He has a right to know. But it's forbidden to tell him so I can't complain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When he Naruto said, "Transform," he then turned into a naked, pigtailed girl. Probably the girl version of him. Iruka Sensei' eyes widened and flew backwards with a nose bleed. I burst into laughter as did Naruto and he said, "Got ye, that's my Sexy Jutsu."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Iruka got back up it seemed like his head got huge or something, he screamed at Naruto, "CUT OUT YOUR STUPID TRICKS! THIS SIS YOUR LAST WARNING!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I continued laughing an idiot until he yelled at me, "YOU TO KIKO!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong**Later that day**/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongbr /strong"This sucks," Naruto muttered as he and I scrubbed off the Hokage statues./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why the hell do I have to do this?!" I shouted up to my brother and he yelled back, "Niether of you are going home until you clean off every single drop of paint."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So what it's not like there's anyone at home waiting for me," Naruto yelled back. I instantly felt bad for him. Naruto has been an outcast most of his life. He never really fit in with anyone after he turned about nine. Naruto is a good guy, but can be a jerk too./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are looking at loser?" Naruto said when, then I realised I was staring at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emDid he just call me a loser?/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I grip onto the brush I was using to clean over head of me and whack him over the head with it, "WATCH YOUR MOUTH NARUTO!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Naruto, Kiko?" I look back up at Iruka./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Whaddya want now, Sensei?" Naruto glared bac up at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well I was just thinking, maybe after you two clean this up we could go out for some ramen. You know, the good stuff, what do ya think?" as I ruka Sensei said that Naruto's eyes lit up and he got excited./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Now that's somke serious motivation! I'll have this clean in no time!" Naruto started working faster now. I pinched the bridge of nose and shook my head, "Git."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongEnter; Naruto Uzumaki/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
